Alone
by Shadow Quil
Summary: Sasuke came back from a mission, but his team is ignoring him. Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.


Alone

I walked down the street with Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto trailing behind me, talking amongst them selves. They kept taking to each other and were ignoring me completely. Naruto was going to meet us at the Ichiruka ramen bar, just like every Friday night, and I had met up with Kakashi and Sakura on the way, not long after that, Naruto caught up to us as well. She had been ignoring me since we got back from the mission three months ago. Kakashi hadn't said a word to me either. Naruto had told me that they never would talk to me, and then, on our most recent mission last month, he stopped talking to me as well. I didn't know what I had done wrong but my team didn't say a word to me any more.

Neji, when I told him about it, looked at me oddly and didn't say a word. I tried to talk to Shikamaru next, but he asked if I was feeling okay and said nothing more. When I went to see Ino, I was _that_ desperate to get my team talking to me again, she burst into tears at the mention of Sakura. Something is wrong with this place. No one answers my questions properly any more. All I want to know is why my team is ignoring me, what's wrong with that.

Shino had found me and asked me if I had been to see the Hokage yet, I replied that I hadn't been to see her since my last mission. However, when I did go to see her, she told me that my team wouldn't ever speak to me again. I told her that that's what Naruto told my before he stopped talking to me as well, but she just told me to leave.

I don't understand why; when I talk about team seven and our missions, people seem to get so depressed. On Sakura's birthday went to asked Kiba, who was, much to my dismay, Sakura's boyfriend, if she had told him why she doesn't talk to me any more. When he opened his door his eyes were red and puffy. His reply to my question was to call me a 'Jerk' and slam the door in my face. I didn't understand it at all.

So, here I am, walking down the street with my team, them talking away, ignoring me. It was really getting on my nerves now. I looked at my watch and it read '7.34'. when I turned to see what my team was doing, I saw Sakura hit Naruto on the head and call him a baka. It was weird. They had done this last Friday too. They did it the Friday before that as well. It always happened at 7.34 though. this made me think back to what Shino had told me.

"_If you see them repeat something more than once. You'll need to go to the place your family live."_

I knew that he didn't mean the Uchiha district. Whenever people said 'the place the Uchihas live' they're talking about the graveyard. '_Maybe I should go, just to see what they meant by it.'_ So I changed my path and walked to the graveyard instead. I needed to visit my parents' graves anyway. It was weird but, the others followed me. On my way there, I heard the whispers of the townsfolk following me.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" I turned around to see Kakashi looking at me with a questioning gaze.

"I'm going to see my parents at the graveyard." I replied. A few people looked at me oddly as they passed, but I shrugged it off.

"Why do you want to go there _now_ Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she approached my and tugged on my arm. I looked down at her and sighed.

"I haven't been to see them in a while." I answered, not taking my eyes off her small form. I received more odd looks and people started to whisper. I ignored it this time.

"Aw teme! You said you'd go and get ramen with us!" Naruto complained. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"Go and get ramen without me. I'll be there in a few minuets anyway." I told him lazily.

They all left in the direction of Ichiruka and I continued on my way to the graveyard. After a few steps, I began to feel odd. I hadn't been to the graveyard in so long. _'Well, at least my team mates are talking to me again.'_ I walked passed the Yamanaka flower shop and decided to get some lilies for my mother, since they're her favourites. When I entered, I choose two flowers and walked to the counter.

"Hello Sasuke-kun! Who are the flowers for?" Ino asked.

"I'm getting them for my mother." I told her.

"So… you're going to the graveyard then?" She questioned carefully.

"Yes. Why, is there a problem?"

"No, no problem Sasuke-kun. That's £3.00 for the flowers." She said, putting a rose on the counter and pushing it towards me.

"Ino, I'm not buying a rose." I stated bored of her attempts of asking me out, even if she had stopped since I had gotten back from my mission, I knew that I wouldn't have heard the last of it.

"It's free."

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"From you."

"What?"

"It's for Sakura, from you." I looked at her oddly but took the rose anyway and left the shop.

As I walked down the path I studied the rose. _'Why did Ino say that I should give it to Sakura?' _I wondered, _'She's basically saying that I should ask her out, but… Ino is a fan girl, why would she want me to date someone else?'_ my thoughts carried on in the same manner for the rest of the walk to the dismal resting place of my parents. When I got there, I saw Kiba by the memorial stone, _'He hasn't lost anyone. No one on that stone even remotely relates to him.'_ At first I thought that he was just paying his respects to the ninja that died for the village, but then I saw him set down a rose. _'I'm going to get to the bottom of this!'_

"Oi, Kiba!" I yelled, grabbing his attention. When he turned to face me, his eyes were rimmed with red and tears had worked their way down his cheeks.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" he said in a hoarse whisper.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He looked at me in disgust and snarled.

"Is it against the law to visit my girlfriend?" He asked as he pushed past me, making sure to hit my shoulder and make me stumble back on his way out of the graveyard. _'His girlfriend? Sakura's at Ichiruka though and she was his first ever girlfriend… so… who…'_

The answer hit me like a ton of bricks and I ran to the stone. As I scanned the names, three stood out amongst the others.

_Hatake Kakashi_

_Uzamaki Naruto_

_Haruno Sakura_

I fell to my knees and cried my heart out. After placing the lilies on my mother's grave and the rose on the memorial stone, next to the one that Kiba had left, I couldn't make myself leave. _'All this time…'_ I cried until my tears ran dry. Someone was approaching me, but I didn't turn around. I didn't care if _Itachi_ was the one coming; I wouldn't stop my grieving because of him or anyone else.

"What're you doing Sasuke-kun?" I froze. That voice. She was supposed to be dead. I whirled around to see my team smiling at me.

"Oi teme! Sakura-chan asked you a question!"

"Sasuke, are you okay? Would you like to read my book?"

"Eww, sensei! You pervert! Sasuke-kun would never read that filth! Right Sasuke-kun!"

"Go away." I whispered.

"What? Teme, we can't hear you."

"Go away." I said a bit louder.

"Sasuke-kun, that's mean! Why do you want us to leave?"

"Go Away!" I yelled.

"Sasuke, are you feeling okay?"

"GO AWAY!" I screamed. My head was pounding and I held it in my hands to try and lessen the pain, but nothing worked. I cried some more.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you saying things like that?"

"Ah, he's always been nuts Sakura-chan! Next thing he'll say it that he can see and talk to the dead! Haha!"

"Naruto, don't be silly! No one can talk to the dead! And Sasuke-kun is NOT crazy!"

"Sasuke, it's going to rain soon. You'd better get home or you'll be late for training."

"Kakashi-sensei, even if the teme was late, you wouldn't notice! You're ALWAYS late!"

'_There not real. This is just my imagination. There not real. This is just my imagination. There not real. This is just my imagination.'_

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Teme?"

"Sasuke?"

"What's wrong?"

I cried.

My clan is dead.

My brother is a criminal.

My friends are dead.

I feel so helpless. I feel so alone.

"Stop talking to me!" I yelled.

"Geez teme. No need to yell. Come on Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, lets go."

"Bye Sasuke-kun. I'll miss you."

They walked away and disappeared into nothingness. I haven't seen them since. Everyone in the village avoids me now. They think that I'm crazy. My friends, my family. Gone.

I am truly and utterly alone.


End file.
